


Lost

by Demi-boyJason (DawnGreyHelensdaughter)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Awakens spoilers, because i'm original, i don't know how to tag, kinda vague, suicide TW, whoo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnGreyHelensdaughter/pseuds/Demi-boyJason
Summary: Chewie struggles with the loss of his friend.





	Lost

Chewbacca felt something inside of him snap. He had been with Han Solo for so long, when he saw that red blade pierce his old friend’s body. It was like a piece of himself died with him. Chewbacca was lost. He felt purposeless. Without Han, he had no reason. His co-pilot was dead, he couldn’t see the point in flying without Han. Chewbacca was lonely. He had no one to joke with him, to sit by his side when times got tough. Chewbacca was tired. He felt as if the energy had been drained from his body. Chewbacca found peace.


End file.
